


Creating a new bond

by SecretTimeIsHere



Series: Short stories/ fanfics [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Cliche ocean scene, M/M, all the romance clishes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-27 23:20:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17776151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretTimeIsHere/pseuds/SecretTimeIsHere
Summary: Template and Ink have been friends for a long time, but then Template asks an unexpected question.





	1. Do you?

Ink and Template were hanging out and talking in an Undertale Au timeline, Ink didn’t really know which, Template chose the hangout spot this time. They tried to hang out on a normal basis, taking turns choosing the spots and Aus. This time was Template’s turn as aforementioned, he had chosen a spot on the surface on a cliff that overlooked both the woods and the sea. They were just talking, another normal conversation, when Template asked a question that stunned Ink.

“W-What?” Ink’s eyes flashed different shapes and colors, finishing on a red heart with a marron circle in the middle on the right and a cool blue teardrop on the left. Showing his confusion and embarrassment as he turned to Template. The two had known each other for some time but Ink didn’t expect that question.

“Do you like me, Ink?” Template had asked once more with a serious but questioning and loving expression. Ink started to show a rainbow blush appear across his face becoming more so noticeable every second, while templates Persian blue bush was only barely emerging. Realising how forward and intrusive the question was, Template scooted a bit away from Ink to give him a bit more room.

The two stayed in silence as Ink contemplated his answer, going through his head in circles. One answer leads back to the beginning stirring up more scenarios of responses and resolutions, making the painter more confused than a monkey seeing a card disappear. Ink wanted to disappear himself at that point, but he couldn’t leave Template behind after that question; Ink just couldn’t.

“I’m sorry if that was to forward… I know we were just having a normal conversation, but I wanted to know. You see it’s been bothering me for a while, and I couldn’t help it anymore.” Template paused, looking away from Ink as his mind fought on what his next action would be. “Sorry, this is so cliche. I’ll… I’ll just leave.” Template confessed as he started to pull his dangling legs off the ledge and get up.

“Wait! Template!” Template turned back to Ink, waiting for him to speak.

“Yes?” The glitched but artistic skeleton asked.

“U-um… I still want to think about my answer… but, I think I like you too. I just want to think a bit more to make sure, come sit back down. I know we both still have an hour or two until we get back to our jobs.” Ink motioned as he patted his palm upon the firm grassy stone ground next to him, showing Template where to sit.

The other nervously sat down but relaxed a bit as he looked at the sun which was starting to fall in the baby and powder blue sky, the white and lunar eclipse gray clouds complemented its surroundings. Soon a hand came up to him as a sign of comfort, surely startling him enough to jump but only a bit. The startled protector tensed up as he let his hand touch the others, but soon relaxed at the contact of the other’s somehow warm hands. They stayed there, in silence as they enjoyed the moment, and enjoyed each other's company. Watching as the sun continued to set along the wide sea.


	2. Loving Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ink and Template are together now, but that doesn't mean they don't argue about petty things.

“I dreamed about you last night.” Ink casually brought up in conversation, making Template blush immensely. The two had been dating for a while now, a few months at least, and had also moved in together recently. The couple was sitting in the living room watching some movies, leaning upon each other in an effort to cuddle without too much contact for Template.

“Uh-huh. Did Dream give you one or something? Even if you did, why would you dream about me?” Template asked as he playfully but lightly punched Ink’s shoulder.

“Because I love ya, of course!” Ink grinned, “And I’m not lying. And even if Dream did give me one and I work with him, I love you.”

“Then what was this dream you had of me?” Template inquired, getting more amused and intrigued by the second.

“I dreamed about the day we met, of course!” Ink confessed, smiling brightly. Although it was hard to be in a relationship with a soulless being, they made it work. The main thing that Template enjoyed about being Ink’s boyfriend is that the other never failed to keep the relationship lively or be goofy. 

“Why that of all things? I mean, why would that day be so important, nothing major happened that day.” Ink looked hurt and quickly brought this up to his lover. Ink moved a bit away to properly face Template.

“Of course something major happened! I met the love of my life that day!” Template beamed when he heard this, “I couldn’t imagine my life without you Teeny, I love you too much to live without you.” They both looked sweetly at each other. 

“I’m still not sure why you insist on calling me teeny, we’re the same height.” Template chuckled.

“Because you’re so cute and small, plus I’m an inch taller.” The artist smirked, making the other protector puff his cheekbones out in frustration. 

“An inch taller?! An inch! Ink, I trusted you wouldn’t brag about it!” Template pouted as he looked away from his beloved, seemingly annoyed and pissed.

From there they continued to quarrel and squabble quickly turning into a lover spat. They continued to argue and quickly forgot about the movie that was playing, the emoji movie could wait a bit. After a while, they stopped fighting and got tired. 

“Alright, alright. I’ll stop calling you Teeny, but that means I need a new nickname for you. Got any ideas?”

“Anything but Teeny, and not Shorty, or anything like it please and thank you.”

“Hmm…. then how about TyTy? I think it sounds cute.”

“Fine Inky. Let’s just get back to the movie.” Ink nodded in agreement. They continued back to cuddling but with a little surprise this time from Template. As they went back to leaning upon one and other, “TyTy” instead laid against Ink relaxing into his embrace.

Although surprised, the artist did not complain. They proceed to relax holding each other and intertwining their hands together, watching the dreaded but quite funny emoji movie.

**Author's Note:**

> (This is inspired by a Tumblr blog called tempinksailblog)


End file.
